Games
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Ciel always enjoyed a new game to play. A new challenge. He just didn't like to lose. SebastianxCiel yaoi one-shot


Games

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I owned Sebby though… mmm…

Joh: So I thought I would try my hand at a Kuroshitsuji story since there aren't that many. I need to show my love!

Jessie: Mmhmm, and when are you going to write me my Zemyx?

Joh: Heh… uhm so yeah this is my first attempt at writing a Kuroshitsuji story so go easy on me if I haven't gotten their characters perfectly.

Jessie: You just changed the subject…

Joh: Yes, yes I did.

Warnings: yaoi, more than kissing, minor, one-shot

Note: This is kinda a test run for me. I wasn't sure how to write Sebastian or Ciel so sorry if this sucks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If there was one thing that Ciel still enjoyed it was playing a good game. Any kind of game would do. Card games, board games, checkers, chess, pool, anything. There was always a certain thrill about facing an opponent and waiting to see what kind of move they would make.

But, of course, it didn't take very long until Ciel noticed that all his opponents were becoming very, unbearably, predictable. After all, you could only play games for a certain amount of time until you mastered all the patterns and tricks to it. And once that happened it could only become, well, boring.

Ciel hated to lose, but he hated easy wins more. A game could not be properly considered a game without a challenge.

Ciel sighed, studying the small, black chess piece he was holding. He brushed his thumb over the intricate carvings in the piece, lips thinned into a small frown. The problem was that there were no longer any challenges. He glanced up, broken out of his thoughts when the door to his office opened.

"Young master." Sebastian bowed in the doorway, balancing a large, silver platter in his hands. "I brought you a piece of sliced lemon cake topped with apple butter ice cream. I believe you'll enjoy it." A smile curled at his lips as he approached the desk and set the platter down next to the chessboard.

Ciel nodded, glancing down at the delicate slice of cake. "Close the windows. It gets chilly in here at night." He ordered easily, picking up the spoon and cutting off a small bit of the lavish dessert. He chewed thoughtfully, listening to Sebastian move behind him to pull the windows in and draw the heavy curtains shut.

A challenge…

He drummed his fingers against the desk, wondering how he could wipe that ever present smirk from his butler's face. "Sebastian." He cocked his head back, dark hair falling away from his one visible blue eye. "Would you clean this up?" he gestured to the few crumbs that had fallen into his lap, barely noticeable against the dark fabric of his shorts.

Red eyes darted from Ciel's blank expression to the sparse amount of crumbs, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. He quickly whipped out a white cloth from his pocket and bent slightly at the waist to dust off his master's lap with a flick of his wrist, watching him from the corner of his eye.

Ciel leaned back in his seat, taking a moment to simply watch Sebastian before he made his move. Hesitating for only a second, he reached out and clasped his fingers around Sebastian, his small hand barely able to fit around his butler's slender wrist.

The demon paused, eyebrows rising as he looked Ciel over, the smirk still playing at his lips. "Young master?" his tone sounded more amused than questioning, like he already knew what Ciel was thinking.

Ciel paused before he made his move, a flush rising to his cheeks despite himself. He moved forward, tilting his head up and pressing his lips against Sebastian's.

Sebastian's lips were cold and unmoving against his own, like nothing he had ever felt before. When Ciel pulled back he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Sebastian with a guarded, calculating look.

Sebastian tucked the napkin back into his pocket before leaning in towards Ciel, scarlet eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about this, young master?" He arched an eyebrow, smiling in that irritatingly calm way.

"Sure about what?" Ciel smirked and tilted his head to the side, inviting Sebastian to make his move.

The demon's vivid eyes were practically glowing with amusement as he shifted forward and pressed Ciel back into the armchair, lips sealed over his. Ciel stiffened then reminded himself that he had to relax, that he couldn't appear to lose his composure. It was part of the game now…

Sebastian's kiss was nothing like Elizabeth's soft, shy kisses. His mouth pressed down hard and unyielding against Ciel's, hardly allowing him to breath at all. Long fingers were pinching his chin, tilting his head up to meet the kiss. There was something wrong about it, something incredibly wrong. Ciel could feel it crawling up and into his spine, leaving goose bumps in its wake. When Sebastian's tongue curled past his lips the feeling grew, making his head spin in dizzying circles.

But he couldn't back out now.

He reached up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck, studying him from under his lashes

Sebastian didn't seem any less smug than usual; in fact, his smirk appeared to have grown even bigger. Ciel scowled and pulled back from the kiss, nodding towards the desk, a silent order in his eyes. Gracefully, Sebastian sat on the edge of the desk as Ciel stood up. Without a word he leaned forward and lifted Ciel up into his lap, his long arms wrapped securely around the boy's slim waist.

Ciel pressed close against him and trailed his fingers curiously down Sebastian's neck, surprised by just how cold his butler's skin was. He stiffened as a gasp fluttered passed his parted lips when Sebastian slipped a gloved hand between his legs, rubbing softly. Electric shocks jolted through Ciel's body, jerking his hips forward into Sebastian's light touch.

He reached up to fist his hands into Sebastian's coat, tilting his head forward so that his forehead was resting against Sebastian's shoulder. His blue eye squeezed shut as he bit down on his lower lip, arms trembling, and struggled to regain control of the situation that was spiraling quickly out of hand.

But the more Sebastian's hand moved against him the harder it became to form coherent thoughts. Heat was pooling and curling through Ciel's body, unfamiliar sensations jolting up and down his spine. He buried his face into Sebastian's chest, soft moans rolling from his mouth.

And then, suddenly, the heat was exploding through him, wringing a soft cry from his lips. He could feel Sebastian chuckling against his suddenly very sensitive skin as his hand withdrew slowly, teasingly. Dazed and a little flushed, the Earl pulled back and realization dawned across his features as the embarrassing stickiness in his pants registered.

"Will that be all, young master?" The demon asked, eyes glowing with a smile.

Ciel quickly slid out of his lap, fingers curled tight. "Leave."

Sebastian bowed and got up, moving towards the door. He paused once his hand touched the doorknob and turned his head to gaze back at the little boy clenching his fists angrily behind his desk. "Shall I bring a fresh pair of pants?"

"I can do that myself." Ciel said quickly, a flush rising to his pale cheeks.

The butler bowed his head politely. "Very well then. I do hope we may continue this game another day." And before Ciel could manage a reply he opened the door and slipped out, that small smirk still perfectly in place.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Joh: I was tempted to write a full lemon but I'll save that for another time when I feel that I can write them better.

Jessie: D'aww I liked it.

Joh: I like you.

Jessie: Oh my.


End file.
